The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and/or to a method of manufacturing a package-on-package (PoP) including stubs.
A system-in-package (SIP) has been proposed for a highly integrated semiconductor package. The SIP has been largely developed and typically includes two types. One type is a multi-chip package (MCP) in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked in a single semiconductor package, and the other type is a PoP in which semiconductor packages that are individually assembled, and where electrical testing of the PoP is completed are stacked in a vertical direction.